Broken
by locaaaaa
Summary: Fox Mulder is a single, unattached man with nobody but himself to look ..or so he What happens when a 17 year old girl turns up in his life unannounced and he turns to help from the only person he can trust?
1. Chapter 1

Dana Scully sat hunched over her makeshift desk in the basement office, drumming her perfectly manicured fingernails out of boredom. It was nearing one pm, and Mulder had gone out to the sandwich shop almost fourty minutes ago and if he wasn't back soon, Scully was seriously debating eating the pile of unfinished paperwork on the desk. Just as she was about to whip out her cell phone and bark at Mulder to hurry up, a knocking on the door distracted her.

"Come in" Scully sighed, hoping it wasn't Skinner asking for their latest case report.

"Is er, Fox Mulder here?" an unfamiliar female voice asked.

Scully's eyes flitted up and landed on the stranger in her doorway. She couldn't be more than 16/17, what could she want with Mulder? Scully's eyes examined the girl from head to toe. She was dressed in cut off black jean shorts, a baggy gray band vest top which stopped right above her peirced naval, also revealing what looked to be the top of a tattoo on her hip, an old, oversized checkerd shirt tied lazily around her tiny waist, and some tatty scuffed combat boots that looked older than her. Her long dark brown hair lay in waves down her back, pink, blue and green streaks peaking through. Her visitors badge clipped to the belt hole on her shorts. A layer of thick black hid her emerald green eyes and chipped black polish covered her nails. She didn't look like the normal women who came knocking for Mulder, that was for sure.

"He's out at the moment" Scully smiled.

"Dya know when he'll be back?" The young girl asked, leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms across her chest. "'cuz, it's kinda important"

"Nope" Scully sighed. She really did want that tofu wrap!

"'kay" the girl sighed, stepping into the office and taking a seat behind Mulder's desk. "I'll just wait here then" she added, crossing her feet over Mulder's desk.

"May I ask, whatexactaly you're here for?" Scully asked, clearing her throat and sitting up straight.

"I told you. I need to see Fox Mulder" the girl shrugged, picking at her nails.

Scully scrunched her nose as the smell of smoke invaded her nostrils.

"Well, is there anything I can help you with?" Scully smiled sweetly, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Unless you're name is Agent Mulder, I don't think so, _love"_ the girl empashised the word 'love', her voice dripping with venom.

"I'm Agent Scully" she tried a different approach. "But you can call me Dana" the girl simply smiled a typically teenage smile, one that said she didn't really care. "And what should I call you?"

"Look, you're Fox Mulder's partner or something, right? Can't you like phone him an' tell him there's somebody here to see him? Like I said before, it's pretty urgent" the girl sighed, clearly annoyed by Scully.

As if on cue, Mulder _finally _returned, sandwich in hand.

"...Scully, i'm _so _sorry. Skinman called me into his office and ripped me a new one about-" Mulder stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes landing on the girl sat at his desk. "Hello?" he asked, not knowing what to make of the girl before him.

"Fox Mulder, right?" the girl asked, looking up to Mulder as he threw Scully's lunch to her.

"Actually, I prefer 'Mulder'" he smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing much" he shrugged. "Just came to see my big old Daddy for my own eyes"

_**Just a little something I wrote out of boredom, if people like I will continue, if not oh well. Please let me know what you think:)** _


	2. Chapter 2

_"Fox Mulder, right?" the girl asked, looking up to Mulder as he threw Scully's lunch to her. _

_"Actually, I prefer 'Mulder'" he smiled. "What can I help you with?"_

_"Nothing much" he shrugged. "Just came to see my big old Daddy for my own eyes"_

The room fell into a dead silence, the only noise was the sound of Scully chocking on her overly large mouthful of tofu wrap while the rest of it plopped onto her lap.

"Jeez, don't have a heart attack, old man!" the girl scoffed, breaking the awkward and stunned silence that currently resided over the basement office.

"W-what?" was all Mulder could manage to get out, still in the total and complete state of shock.

He was sure his heart had stopped as well as time. He had learnt some shocking truths in his life, but this? This was like an atomic bomb dressed in black with awful manners had just been dropped on his world.

"Y'know, I was just as shocked as you are now when I found out my father was some weird dude that chased little green men for a living"

"Huh?" Mulder blinked hard several times, surely this _had _to be a dream. Either that or Scully had lost her touch when it came to pranking him.

"Wow, for an FBI agent you're pretty slow!" she scoffed. "Diana Fowley ring a bell?"

"You're Diana's kid?" Mulder swallowed hard. Things were slowly starting to make sense now.

"No... well, sure she gave birth to me but she ain't my Mother. She buggered off and left me on my Grandma's doorstep when I was 5 days old, real classy, huh?" the girl smiled bitterly. "Didn't even bother to name me"

"Speaking of names..." Scully spoke up, knowing Mulder wanted to ask but was too busy processing all the information that had just been spewn.

"Oh, right. Sophia, at least that's what my Grandma called me"

Mulder just stared at the young girl sat at his desk. His daughter. How in the hell did he have a daughter?! And, if he did, how could Diana have kept it from him?! Sure, she was a crazy, vindictive bitch who only ever really thought of herself - that was one of the reasons why he ended it - but to keep something like that from him? Surely she wasn't _that _bad, was she?

If this girl was in fact his daughter, his heart broke. Just looking at her she seemed lost and alone, and whenever she opened her mouth, her short, angry venom filled words backed up her appearance.

"Look, Sophia" Mulder pulled up a chair and sat down at the other side of his desk. "Explain it all again, slowly. I'm old and stupid" he added, trying to lighten the mood.

"You had a kid with Diana Fowley and here I am, what else is there to explain?!" Sophia scoffed. "Look, i'm not looking for anything off you. I just wanted to see you, I don't know. I'm not gonna ruin your perfect little life with Agent Prim and Proper over there" Sophia shrugged her shoulders in the direction of Scully, who was trying, and failing miserabley, not to eavesdrop. "I'll leave you to it, I just thought you'd like to know I existed"

As Sophia got up to leave, Mulder kicked the office door shut and leaned against it, effectivley locking the three of them in the room. His mind was working at a million miles per hour. One thought after another. It was getting hard for him to breathe, let alone think clearly.

"J-just stay with Agent Scully... I'll be back in a minute" Mulder forced out before quickly exiting the room and running down the hall to the fire exit.

Sophia sat back in the chair and rooted around in her bag for a few moments before she pulled out a packet of cigarrettes and a lighter.

"You can't smoke in here" Scully narrowed her eyes as Sophia ignored her and lit the white cancer stick between her lips.

"And what?" she rolled her eyes, clearly not bothered by anything Scully had to say. "You're not my mother!"

"Clearly" Scully mumbled to herself as she got up from her seat and took the cigarrette from Sophia, stamping it out on the floor and throwing it in the trash can. "How old are you, anyway?"

"What's it to you, lady?" Sofia replied. She really did not like the red haired poster woman for the suburbs. "Look, just tell him I said bye or something" Sophia shrugged on her bag as she stood from her seat. "I gotta go".

"Mul- your _dad _told you to stay here till he got back-"

"-With all due respect, he isn't my dad"

"Well then, why are you here?" Scully asked, crossing her arms across her chest and chewing on the inside of her bottom lip.

"Cuz I had nowhere else to go" Sophia replied, lighting the new cigarrette between her lips and taking a long drag. "But he can barely take care of himself and I ain't up to sleeping in some shrine to E.T." Sophia puropsefully blew the smoke in Scully's direction.

Before she had the chance to walk away, the cigarrette between her fingers was suddenly snatched away and thrown into a cold cup of coffee.

"For tonight we're just gonna have to stay in a hotel because I don't even have a bed of my own, let alone a spare one for you-" Mulder started, looking down desperatley at his hands. His face was slightly damp from the cold water he had just splashed on his face.

"-I told you, I don't want anything from you!"

"Tough" Mulder looked her deep in the eyes. "You can't just come here, drop that bomb on me and just walk away and expect me to forget it. I'm not Diana, I'm not just going to leave you!" Mulder almost screamed, his eyes filled with tears and he hoped neither woman in the room noticed. Both of them did, of course. Neither of them missed anything. "If you didn't want anything from me then you wouldn't have come here! I took the afternoon off, lets go!" Mulder walked out of the room swiftly, almost pushing past the skinny teenager in his way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mulder!" Scully called after Mulder, slightly out of breath as she followed her partner an his teenage daughter to the parking lot. "Mulder wait!"

As Sophia got into the car door Mulder was holding open, Mulder turned to face Scully.

"Oh crap, that report. Look Scully-"

"-Oh, forget about that, Mulder. You're in no state to drive, let alone drive with a teenage in the back. Lemme" Scully smiled sweetly, taking the keys from Mulder's hands without much of a fight.

"Scully, you really don't have to"

"I know I don't" Scully smiled, placing her hand over Mulders and squeezing it slightly, letting him know she was there for him. It was only a subtly action, but to Mulder and Scully, it spoke volumes. "I want to". She rubbed Mulders knuckles gently with her thumb before Sophia knocking on the car window brought the pair back to reality.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"...Wait Scully, my apartment is the other way" Mulder pointed out as Scully missed his usual turn.

"I know" Scully shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road before her. "We're going to my house".

"What? Why?" Sophia piped up from the back seat, obviously not happy with what was happening.

"Because" Scully exhaled, "Your father doesn't even have a bed for himself, let alone a spare bed. You can both stay at my apartment until your father sorts a spare room out for you"

"Ugh, whatever" Sophia shrugged it off as she put her earphones in and turned her music up as loud as she could.

Scully eyed Mulder in the mirror, the look of despair and pain in her eyes almost broke her heart. He was so shocked, so hurt. She knew what he was feeling. To one day suddenly find out you were a parent and that you had missed their whole life. To find out your child was in pain, whether it be physically or emotionally. All those feelings of Emily came rushing back to her, but she blinked her tears back and focused on driving and hoped Mulder hadn't noticed. He had but he chose to stay silent. He would make sure she was okay later.

As soon as they had arrived at Scully's, Sophia had locked herself in the spare bedroom. Mulder sat on Scully's sofa, his head in his hands.

"Here" Scully smiled, handing Mulder a glass of water and two little white pills.

"Thanks" Mulder smiled gratefully as he took them off Scully, throwing the pills into his mouth. "How'd you know?"

"Because, I know you, Mulder" Scully patted Mulder's knee, gazing into his eyes for a little too long. "I er, I better start dinner" Scully cleared her throat, jumping up from the sofa as though it were made of flames.

As Scully made her way to the kitchen Mulder made his way out into the hallway. He was a emotional casserole right now, but what he was mostly feeling was anger. Anger towards Diana for not telling him he had a kid. For her just leaving the kid all alone. He had even ran into her in a grocery store one time almost seven years ago, and she said nothing. Never in his life had he ever been this angry. Once he had steadied his breathing and composed himself, he headed back into Scully's apartment to find her standing outside the bedroom door, a stack of towels and a pair of pyjamas in her arms.

Sophia sat on the spare bed, her knees pulled to her chest and her earphones still blasting some heavy metal into her ears. She felt so strange and so out of place. She had no idea what possessed her to track down her father and then turn up at his office one had no idea how the day was going to fold out, but she never imagined this would be the outcome. She thought Mulder would jut shrug her off and want nothing to do with her. But he didn't. She wasn't used to this at all. People actually caring about her, that was. Sure, while she was growing up with her grandmother, she had had an amazing childhood, but that all ended when she was eight and her grandmother died. She was used to being in and out of care, families only fostering her for the money, or giving her back like she was an item at a store just becase she was troubled. A tear ran down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away and re-built her walls that she had let down for a split second. Sophia swallowed hard as she looked around the room, it looked like something out of a movie. So neat and tidy. But then again, anything was a step up from what she was used to. To Sophia, pillow covers were fancy! She was so out of her comfort zone, not only in Scully's house, but with the situation too. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but right now she was scared. Terrified even. Thats when she dediced to do what she did best; run.


End file.
